Talk:Police Car
Police Car Change It's a fact that Rockstar changed the design of the Police Cars in GTA III. Well I have found evidence that the same happened in Vice City. When I didn't have a computer I was really board as I am also temporarily without a PS3. I started flicking through the booklets that come with GTA games (and the maps) and found in the Vice City book, a picture of a white police car under the heading Police (their green in the game). Unfortunately I don't have the game (or the book) with me, so I can't get a scan until Sunday (Aus time). Biggest gta fan ever 06:44, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I think R* did it out of respect after 9/11. If I remember correctly they changed the livery on the police cars in real life too. MoNK 10:39, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know that that was the case with GTA III, but why did they ever put the white car into Vice City which was 3 years later (I think)? Biggest gta fan ever 10:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe it was something to do with the Beta version?? MoNK 11:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe, they probabilly made the book early as well (well at least the basics) to save time later, and forgot to change it. Biggest gta fan ever 11:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Regarding the GTA Vice City police car, there is another image on the next page (under the heading Crime) in the same booklet that shows a Voodoo with green and blue coloration, something I've personally never seen in all the years I've been playing GTA Vice City. Is it possible that this and the white police car are simply versions R* ended up scrapping in favor of the ones we see in-game? Eganio''Talk'' 00:14, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Well that was my original idea, and that they forgot to change the book or for some reason, just didn't change it, because I really didn't see why they would make the book before the game before it even came out. Biggest gta fan ever 00:59, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Are you sure it's a Voodoo? It looks like a Glendale in my manual. I'm not sure if it's because I have a different manual or not. MoNK 10:04, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well we can ask R*. I ask them about every little thing and my e-mail address is probabilly getting farmilliar, so tell me if you want me to do it, but heres their email address: mouthoff@rockstargames.com Biggest gta fan ever 10:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not too fussed. I mean it might just be different manuals for different countries. MoNK 14:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Well I live in Australia (Eganio knows that), I will be getting my game back off my brother today and then I'll look at the manual and see whats on my next page. Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 23:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know if we have the same manual, but that's not a Voodoo its an Oceanic Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 07:08, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :To find out if we have the same manual, I scanned in every page, but couldn't get them into one image and I don't want to upload 15 images for that reason. Then I tried e-mailing you's a copy, turns out you can't send attachments through the thing and obviousley I don't have your personal e-mail addresses. Too bad, sorry about that. Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 08:50, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::That's the one! I said Glendale because they are similar (And to be honest, I couldn't remember the name of it!) MoNK 10:33, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::OK, I see it now. You're right - it's an Oceanic. Don't know why I thought it was a Voodoo! :-P Eganio''Talk'' 01:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) BTW, do you guys agree that we should move this discussion to the Police Car talk page? I think it makes more sense to have it there, rather than on my talk page. Besides, it will give other editors the opportunity to discuss this topic with us. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 01:59, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Discussion moved from User talk:Eganio to Talk:Police_Car. See these diffs for history. I imported the discussion as a neutral third party. Please continue discussion here. Gboyers talk 03:12, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I origionally posted it on your talk page to tell you, not thinking that it would become this big a dicussion. Now that you see that it's an oceanic, we probabilly do have the same manual. So do we agree that R*probabilly just changed the police car in the last second and forgot to, or just didn't change the book? Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk 05:24, 11 August 2008 (UTC)